Unexpected, the cleaner version
by pinkcat4569
Summary: Becker enters the ARC break room and gets something unexpected. Written for Trope Bingo: Exhibitionism. It's an adult theme, with adult situations and thinly disguised innuendos. It's fairly mature, but rated Teen.


Title:Unexpected, the cleaned up version

Author: Pinkcat4569

Description: Becker enters the ARC break room and gets something unexpected.

Rating: Teen-adult situations, innuendos, adult theme: Exhibitionism

Pairing/Characters: Becker/Jess

Disclaimer: I only write for fun. I don't own Primeval or the characters.

Author's note: For Denial Trope Bingo: Exhibitionism. It's an adult theme, and it's still fairly mature, but not actual adult, I don't think. Please, if you disagree let me know. Thank you.

740 words

Unexpected

Becker walked the hall toward Ops. It was spooky how empty the ARC was. There was a lot of flu going around, and with the frequency of anomalies recently, they were operating on a skeleton crew.

Instead of a young, perky brunette at the ADD he found a tall blond male. "Where's Jess?"

"Oh, she asked me to watch things for a few minutes. She needed a break."

Becker nodded. He could use a break as well. They were all working extra shifts, dealing with more stress. He smiled. Spending time with Jess always seemed to melt stress away.

He entered the small break room. It was empty but there was a sound...it was low and breathy. It sounded like someone was moaning.

He turned the corner and there was Jess—in a compromising position.

She saw him and locked on his eyes. They stared, both in shock.

To his surprise she didn't look embarrassed. She smiled wickedly. Her breath grew faster, so did the moaning.

He'd never imagined her as an exhibitionist, but she was clearly getting turned on by him watching.

So was he actually.

Finally she composed herself. "That hit the spot," she said with a grin.

He stared, his mouth falling open.

"I was...tense."

His eyebrow jumped up. "Um..."

She smiled with a slight blush. "I'm not going to apologize."

"I wasn't..."

She laughed. "You don't think...different of me now?"

He chuckled. "Oh, I definitely see you in a new light."

She jumped off the table. "Is that good?" She walked up to him.

"It...isn't bad." He smirked.

"Becker," she said with a deep breath. "Oh, the hell with this. Let's... you know."

"Um..I'm not sure I do, actually," he said, red in the face and very hot.

She smiled, running her hand along his chest. "Don't be thick." She bit her lip. "Some things are more enjoyable with company."

His eyes got wide. "I, uh..yeah."

She laughed.

"I just never expected you to be..."

"What? Not exactly innocent?"

He chuckled with a deep breath.

"Unless you're not interested?"

"I didn't say that."

She growled and stomped her foot. "I need you to say something, Becker. Yes or no."

He stared at her.

She backed up, and hopped back on the table. "Now or never."

He looked back at the door. Here? If they got caught...

"Limited time offer, Captain."

He looked back at her. She smiled, taking her top off. "Do I have to ask again?"

"No," he said, practically running to her. He kissed her ferociously, running his hands over her.

It was a good thing no one else needed a break for a while. They would have encountered quite a show.

Becker and Jess hung on to each other as they finished. Then they just stayed still, laughing and giggling and gasping for breath. He kissed her head.

She laughed. "That...was worth the wait."

"It was, definitely," he said, a little embarrassed. "You've completely demolished my self control."

She smiled. "Good."

They adjusted their clothes. "Next time, you're going bare-chested too."

His eyebrow jumped up. "You said this was a one time deal."

"The offer was. Now though, I want more."

"You do?"

She leaned closer and slowly kissed him. "Much more, Becker, and very often."

He smiled. "I have to do some security checks. How about I meet you in my truck after work?"

"In your truck?"

"You like the risk of being caught, don't you?"

She laughed. "I do."

"Then I guess we're going to get intimately acquainted with every nook and cranny of this place."

She blushed. "I already am, but I can't wait to share them with someone."

"Someone? Or me?"

She smiled and licked his lips, then teased them apart with her tongue. They kissed wet and sloppy. "Just you," she said. "I may be an exhibitionist that doesn't mean I'm a player."

He laughed. "Good to know." He stared at her, running his hands down her neck. "I really have to do that security check, but I don't think I can wait until after work."

"You know, there are some tight corners in your office."

He smiled. "There are. I'll text you as soon as I'm done." He walked to the door. Then smirked back. "Don't start without me."

She giggled. "Can't promise anything, Becker."

The End


End file.
